O Mentor
by Maah. Sakura Chinchila
Summary: Para que ela não saísse de cima de mim – pois ela poderia se machucar – apertei um pouco mais a mão que ainda estava em sua cintura. E dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, quis ser um estúpido, para não saber o que eu estava realmente sentindo por Hinata.
1. Prólogo

**O Mentor**

**- Prólogo -**

**.**

Para mim, no mundo existem três tipos de pessoas: Os gênios, os esforçados e os estúpidos.

Os gênios são os que simplesmente já nascem com uma facilidade incrível para aprender qualquer tipo de coisa. Você lhes ensina quanto é 2 + 2 e repentinamente ele já sabe quanto é cinco mil dividido por oitenta e quatro, que a propósito, é 59,5238095238095.

Os esforçados são antigos estúpidos, mas que se esforçam para chegar próximo ao nível de um gênio – sim, próximo, pois gênios não _podem _ser superados, eles são escolhidos para trazer a sabedoria ao mundo – e, ás vezes, chegam perto disso.

Os estúpidos são pessoas que não sabem de nada. Não aprendem com facilidade, e mesmo sabendo disso, não se importam e preferem viver sem saber de nada. Continuamente usam a frase: "_A ignorância é uma benção_".

Obviamente, eu, Hyuuga Neji, nasci como _gênio_. Ainda que não esteja na família principal de meu clã, sou inteligente, rápido, forte: Sou o melhor.

Isso é uma ironia do destino, claro, já que quem se tornará a líder dos Hyuuga será Hinata, minha prima, que é uma esforçada com tendência a desistir e se tornar uma estúpida.

Ela consegue _desmaiar _por ver um _garoto, _apenas porque alguma parte também estúpida de seu cérebro diz que ela está apaixonada por ele.

O amor é outra coisa estúpida – ridiculamente estúpida. Mais que os próprios estúpidos.

Ironia do destino ou não, na mesma tarde em que refletia sobre o assunto, encostado na familiar árvore onde eu treinava com kunais, Hinata aproximou-se com sua expressão de esforçada inútil.

- Neji-_niisan_... – Murmurou. – Você poderia me fazer um favor?

Apenas a encarei, fitando-a morder seus lábios róseos em nervosismo. Tão ingênua. Se eu não fosse quem era, provavelmente estaria sendo seduzido naquele momento.

- Ahn... – Ela percebeu que eu não iria responder. – Você poderia... Me treinar?

Permiti-me piscar, estranhando ela me pedir aquilo. Hinata não costumava _falar _comigo. Parecia um cachorrinho assustado, fugindo do clã sempre que podia e mantendo-se o mais distante possível de mim.

- Poderia? – Ela repetiu, colocando centenas de fios negros que brotavam de sua cabeça – oh, esqueci de deixar meu vocabulário mais fácil de ser compreendido. Quis dizer _cabelo_ - atrás de sua orelha.

Pensei por alguns milésimos de segundo. Era só dizer não. Dizer não e continuar com a rotina de sempre, sendo um gênio. Treinar, ir para uma missão, acabar com oponentes esforçados e/ou estúpidos, ir para o clã, dormir, fazer tudo de novo.

- Sim. – Respondi.

- Sério? – Ela sorriu, encostando as duas mãos como se estivesse prestes a bater palmas. – Obrigada, _nii-san_!

- Esteja aqui antes de o sol nascer.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e virou-se, andando na direção que levava ao clã Hyuuga.

- Um gênio treinando uma esforçada... – Murmurei enquanto me levantava. – Talvez isso seja divertido.

**.**

**Tive essa ideia hoje de manhã, na aula de matemática. Pensei em gênios da matemática e pensei no Neji. E de alguma forma, cheguei a isso.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem. Não vai ser muito longa, provavelmente terá apenas 3 capítulos *O* Já tem um bom tempo que não escrevo nada dessa casal (E olha que ele foi um dos meus primeiros vícios de Naruto, apesar que hoje leio até NejiTen. Sério, acho que tenho uma comunidade no Orkut chamada NEJI & HINATA PRA SEMPRIIIIH! Ou algo do gênero) e resolvi me arriscar hoje! **

**Espero que eu agrade vocês *-***

**Deixem uma review dizendo se gostaram ou não, ok? O capítulo 1 já está praticamente pronto! (pulinhos felizes)**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_30/05/12_


	2. O Gênio

Capítulo 1**. **O **Gênio**

Ainda estava escuro quando ela chegou ao campo de treinamento. Os longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, os olhos não apresentando nenhum cansaço apesar do horário.

_Determinação_. Típica característica dos esforçados. Era uma das poucas coisas que eu podia realmente admirar neles, se é que realmente admirava-os em alguma coisa.

Mas eu havia escutado o despertador dela tocando quando estava saindo. Estava passando na frente do seu quarto no exato momento.

Isso mostra a diferença entre eu e ela: Ela precisa de um objeto dizendo-lhe que horas são, dizendo que ela deve levantar para um compromisso. Eu não preciso de nada. Simplesmente regulo meu relógio biológico e acordo no horário correto.

- Estou aqui. – _Posso ver que você está_. – Vamos começar? – _Por que não iríamos, se você veio aqui apenas para isso?_

Eram tantas maneiras de cortá-la que minha língua coçava. Como alguém conseguia ser tão tola? Tão ingênua? Chegava a ser irritante.

Amarrei meus próprios cabelos em um rabo de cavalo, encarando-a com uma expressão indiferente.

**- **Vamos começar pelo seu _taijutsu_. - Falei. – Tente me atacar.

- Mas isso é impossível. – Ela disse. – Você vai me matar.

A última frase me irritou. Ela havia dito como se eu fosse algum tipo de monstro.

- Não! – Ela exaltou-se, parecendo perceber que havia dito algo grosseiro. – Eu não quis dizer que você-

- Eu facilmente mataria você, se quisesse, mas isso não seria proveitoso para o clã Hyuuga, e meu dever é protegê-la, então não teria sentido. – Agora ela tinha uma expressão séria, parecendo não se importar mais de ter soado grosseira. Melhor assim. – Taijutsu.

Ela ativou o byakugan, e eu fiz um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

- Por enquanto não.

As veias ao redor dos olhos voltaram a relaxar e ela respirou fundo, colocando-se na posição do estilo de taijutsu dos Hyuuga. Coloquei-me também, próximo á ela.

- É permitido usar o chakra? Ou apenas taiju-

- Por enquanto não. – E deixei que ela avançasse sobre mim.

.

- Ingênua! – Parei minha mão próxima ao coração dela, quase tocando nos gigantescos seios.

Ela saltou para trás, respirando com dificuldade. Tinha diversos arranhões espalhados pelo corpo e suava. Uma parte de seu corpo estava suja de terra, pois ela havia escorregado há algumas horas.

- Mais uma vez. – Pediu. Confirmei com a cabeça, e ela veio até mim.

- Aqui. – Falei movendo minha mão onde sua defesa estava aberta, como se fosse acertar-lhe um tenketsu, mas sem fazê-lo. – Aqui. Aqui. Aqui. – Uma longa pausa enquanto eu revidava alguns golpes dela. – Aqui. – Ela recuou, tropeçando e quase caindo para trás.

Estalei a língua, movendo meu corpo para frente para poder segurar sua mão e impedir que ela caísse. Puxei-a para perto, fazendo-a recuperar o equilíbrio.

Ela ergueu os olhos para mim, minha mão em sua cintura, sua mão em meu ombro. Era como se fôssemos começar a dançar valsa. Seu rosto ficou vermelho de repente e ela se afastou.

- Obrigada. – Murmurou.

Confirmei com a cabeça e esperei para ver qual seria sua decisão. Continuar, ir para casa? Provavelmente ir para casa.

- Mais uma vez. – Pediu.

Impedi minha testa de franzir-se. Aquilo não era surpreendente.

Afinal, esforçados tinham determinação.

.

Ela chegou e olhou em volta, procurando-me. Esperei sobre a árvore. Era um tipo de teste para ver se ela conseguiria me perceber.

- Neji-niisan? – Ela olhou em volta e atrás das árvores onde treinávamos, esperando nos encontrar. – Será que ele perdeu a hora?

Que audácia! Hyuuga Neji e perder hora não poderiam estar na mesma frase.

Apareci atrás dela e fiquei ali por dois segundos, esperando que ela me percebesse. Ela não o fez. Apenas continuou olhando em volta, procurando-me. Coloquei uma kunai em seu pescoço.

Os ombros ficaram tensos e ela prendeu a respiração.

- Ingênua. – Tirei a kunai e afastei-me. Ela virou para mim.

- Você quase me matou de susto! – Falou. – Não precisava ter feito isso.

- Foi um teste. – Expliquei. - E você não passou.

Ela abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas eu fui mais rápido, é claro:

- Taijutsu.

Ao ver sua expressão de indignação enquanto se postava na posição de estilo de taijutsu dos Hyuuga, quase me permiti dar um meio sorriso.

_Quase_.

.

- Ingênua. – Falei, movendo minha mão na direção de seu coração. Ela teria morrido, se eu estivesse lutando a sério.

Dessa vez ela não disse "Mais uma vez". Soltou um impropério e bateu em minha mão, continuando a luta.

- Você precisa expandir seu vocabulário. – Falou. – É sempre: Ingênua, ingênua, ingênua.

_Expandir o meu vocabulário? _Eu sabia muitas palavras que ela nem devia imaginar que existiam!

- Meu vocabulário é ótimo, se não gosta de ser chamada de ingênua, então pare de sê-lo.

Hinata tentou dar-me um golpe direto no coração, mas o bloqueei e repeti o mesmo contra ela. A jovem cambaleou para trás e caiu sentada no chão.

Com prazer, repeti o mais recente "apelido" que havia dado á ela:

- _Ingênua._

.

Se fosse um estúpido, teria perdido a conta dos dias que estávamos treinando, mas como não era, sabia exatamente que eram 26.

Já achava suficiente o treino de taijutsu. Com o passar do tempo, Hinata aprendeu a corrigir os próprios erros, melhorou a postura e defendeu meus ataques com mais facilidade.

Agora, chegava fazendo o familiar rabo de cavalo no cabelo, com um leve sorriso nos lábios:

- Neji-_sensei_. – Era como ela havia começado a me chamar. Provavelmente havia notado meu desprazer ao ser chamado assim pela primeira vez, e achando graça, continuou. – Bom dia.

Ignorei o cumprimento e levantei-me.

- Hoje vamos ativar o byakugan. – O sorriso aumentou. Parecia estar excitada pelo avanço no treinamento. – Ataque como se fosse me matar.

.

- Concentre-se! – Mandei, acertando um tenketsu do seu braço. Ela tentou acertar meu coração, mas hesitou no último momento, e minha mão que acabou por ficar próxima do coração dela. Pulou para trás, afastando-se de mim. – É uma luta de vida ou morte. Se você vê que tem chance, aja como se fosse me matar.

- Mas _e se_ você não conseguir defender?

- Ingênua! – Falei. – Claro que vou me defender. Estamos em níveis muito diferentes.

Ela sentou-se, encostando as costas em uma árvore.

- Podia acontecer alguma coisa que me fizesse acertar. - Procurou algo dentro de uma mochila que havia trazido, tirando uma maçã e jogando-a para mim. – Não quero que você morra, Neji-_sensei_.

Agarrei a maçã, levando-a a boca para uma mordida.

- Gênios não morrem tão facilmente.

Ela tirou outra maçã da mochila e pôs-se a olhá-la por alguns segundos.

- Todos morrem, _sensei_, não importa se são ou não melhores que os olhos. – Deu uma mordida na maçã. – Acho que _você _é o ingênuo.

Terminei de mastigar o pedaço de maçã que havia levado a boca e ajeitei meu rabo de cavalo.

- Não vou ser morto por você, Hinata-_sama_. – Era a primeira vez que a chamava pelo nome desde que havíamos começado com o treinamento. – Foi o que eu quis dizer.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Podemos treinar mira um pouco? – Perguntou, tirando uma kunai do bolso. – Acho que sou boa nisso.

Dei de ombros, sentando-me na árvore ao lado da dela.

- Eu sou melhor.

Ela deu uma risada.

-_Convencido_. – Deu outra mordida na maçã. – Ah. É Hinata.

Lancei-lhe um olhar indagador.

- Pode me chamar de Hinata, Neji-_sensei_.

Confirmei, sentindo algo remexer-se em meu estômago. Dei outra mordida na maçã em minhas mãos e tirei uma _kunai_ do bolso.

.

- Ingênua! – Falei, bloqueando um de seus golpes. Hinata revirou os olhos rapidamente. – Ingênua! – Repeti, ao vê-la perder a concentração em consequência do gesto e tropeçar para trás.

Estalei a língua, sabendo que aquilo já tinha acontecido antes. Segurei sua mão, puxando-a. Seu corpo bateu contra o meu, minha mão em sua cintura, sua mão em meu ombro.

- Neji-_sensei_? – Chamou sem se soltar de mim. Achei que fosse algo importante que precisasse ser dito em voz baixa, por isso esperei sem me mover. – Ingênuo!

Pressenti o movimento, mas não consegui evitá-lo. Recebi a rasteira e pus-me a desabar para trás. Tola como era, esqueceu do fato de que minha mão ainda estava em sua cintura. Puxei-a para o chão junto comigo.

Hinata pareceu surpresa ao cair sobre mim, como se não esperasse o acontecimento. Provavelmente havia achado que o plano era perfeito, mas, como uma tola, cometeu um erro.

Suspirei e ela me olhou em indagação.

- Ingênua.

E ela começou a rir, o corpo todo tremendo com a crise de riso.

Para que ela não saísse de cima de mim – pois ela poderia se machucar – apertei um pouco mais a mão que ainda estava em sua cintura.

_Claro_, era apenas para que ela não caísse e se machucasse.

.

- Não é chato ser um gênio? – Hinata perguntou, em uma das pausas em que dava no treinamento. Eu acertava um tronco com o punho gentil. – Digo, você não tem nada pra aprender.

- Posso aperfeiçoar o que já sei.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento e aproximou-se, entregando-me um kiwi.

- Não é chato ser uma esforçada? – Ela não entendeu a pergunta, e fitou-me numa indagação muda. – Quero dizer, ter nascido sem saber das coisas e ter que ficar se esforçando e se esforçando para aprendê-las, mesmo sabendo que nunca vai chegar ao nível de um gênio.

- Acho que posso chegar ao nível de um gênio... – Tentei disfarçar a expressão de descrença em meu rosto, pois ela estava falando sério. – Justamente pelo fato de ser uma "esforçada". – Fez aspas com os dedos.

Eu discordava. Mas ela realmente acreditava naquilo, e eu não podia simplesmente dizer que não podia ocorrer.

- É difícil. – Continuou. – Mas não deve ser impossível.

Considerei o argumento e dei uma mordida no kiwi, depois de tirar a casca dele.

Ela aproximou-se mais, erguendo um dedo na direção do meu rosto com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Você parece uma criança, se sujando todo. – Falou, tirando um resquício de kiwi do canto da minha boca e levando a sua própria. – Ah! Você pegou um mais gostoso.

Eu não via diferença no gosto de nenhum kiwi, então dei de ombros.

Mas por algum motivo, meu coração havia acelerado.

.

- Estilo do punho gentil! – Falei e ela tentou recuar, mas não pôde. Eu era mais rápido, e ela estava bem longe do limite da linha de alcance. Não tinha como fugir. - _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou_!

Hinata caiu no chão, derrotada, depois que acertei seus tenketsus.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei, ao vê-la respirar com dificuldade, uma mão no seio esquerdo. Arrependi-me da pergunta no momento em que ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

- Agora você se preocupa comigo, Neji-_sensei_?

- Não. – Respondi rápido demais e ela sorriu, percebendo a mentira. _Maldita_.

- Eu estou bem. – Respondeu edeitou-se de costas na grama, encarando o céu. – Só cansada. Não é muito fácil lutar contra um gênio.

Sentei-me ao seu lado, observando-a fechar os olhos, aproveitando o calor do sol. Os músculos estavam um pouco mais desenvolvidos desde o começo do treinamento, e ela havia mudado suas vestes com a ajuda dele, escolhendo umas que lhe dessem mais mobilidade.

Eu mesmo estava surpreso com as mudanças que ela estava sofrendo. Não só as externas, como também as internas. Hinata costumava ser retraída, gaguejando sempre. Mesmo no começo do treinamento, parecera acanhada, apenas lutava sem dizer uma palavra. Agora ela já ria, fazia brincadeiras comigo e até trazia-me frutas.

Não que nós houvéssemos nos tornado íntimos. Não nos abríamos um para o outro nem nada do gênero. Parecia simplesmente que ela estava mostrando quem ela era realmente, por trás do medo, da fragilidade.

- Você mudou muito desde que te conheci, _sensei_. – Falou de repente. Estávamos pensando na mesma coisa, o que era uma coincidência um tanto assustadora. – Antes você não dizia nem mesmo um oi para mim. Mesmo dentro do clã Hyuuga, você não me cumprimentava nem nada. Fiquei realmente surpresa quando você aceitou me treinar.

Vendo que eu não esboçava reação alguma, ela ergueu-se um pouco, apenas para deitar em meu colo.

- Agora você está diferente. – Continuou, ignorando minha expressão de incredulidade. – Continua com esse seu jeito de marrento, é prepotente e arrogante... – Ela riu ao ver minha expressão de "você está me xingando ou elogiando?" – Mas agora já conversa um pouco comigo, não me repele e até me deixa deitar no seu colo.

Olhei para o céu, para que ela não reparasse no leve rubor em meu rosto.

- Você também mudou bastante, não está mais tão acanhada como antes.

Ela deu-me um de seus sorrisos.

- Eu gosto de como você está agora, Neji-_sensei_.

- Eu também. – Sussurrei, sentindo novamente uma sensação de que algo se remexia no meu estômago. _Droga_.

Dessa vez, apenas dessa vez, quis ser um estúpido, para não saber o que eu estava realmente sentindo por Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aqui está o capítulo 1 de "O Mentor"! *-* Eu espero que vocês gostem. Achei bem interessante de escrever, e voltei a realmente me apaixonar por esse casal.**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Todas lindamente respondidas por PM, e já que não tem nenhum leitor sem acc, fica por isso mesmo!**

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_

_12/06/12._

_/\_

_FELIZ DIA DOS NAMORADOS!_


	3. O Estúpido

Capítulo 2**.** O **Estúpido**

Foi a primeira vez que Hinata faltou ao treino.

Eu não disse nada no dia seguinte, quando ela veio com o mesmo sorriso bobo de sempre, rabo de cavalo feito. Preferi ficar calado e fingir que não tinha percebido, que uma falta não era nada demais.

No segundo dia que ela faltou, realmente cogitei perguntar algo. Dormi pensando se ela estava doente ou algo do gênero, apesar de não haver nenhum aviso oficial do clã para a família secundária – o que sempre acontecia quando algum membro da família principal estava doente, machucado ou morto.

Na manhã seguinte, Hinata não estava disposta como o habitual: tinha olheiras enormes, bocejava o tempo todo e não estava se concentrando no treino.

Preferi não falar nada mais uma vez. Ela não parecia muito disposta a conversar comigo, também.

Finalmente, no terceiro dia, sem nenhum sinal de Hinata mesmo depois de o sol nascer, resolvi averiguar. Com o byakugan ativado, procurei-a. Comecei pelo clã Hyuuga, fui para a floresta e finalmente para a cidade.

Encontrei-a dormindo nos portões de Konoha, encostada em uma pilastra. As roupas ainda estavam sujas do treino do dia anterior, o que queria dizer que ela não havia ido para casa naquela noite. Teria dormido ali?

Olhei-a de longe, do telhado de uma casa. Sentei-me, esperando que ela fizesse algum movimento. Passaram-se uns 40 minutos até que ela finalmente acordou e levantou apressada, olhando para o sol e em seguida na direção do campo de treinamento.

Por fim, suspirou e voltou a encostar-se na pilastra. Talvez achasse que estava atrasada demais e que eu já havia ido embora.

Com sinceridade, eu acho que ficaria dias esperando por ela naquele campo de treinamento, se fosse necessário. Não que isso viesse ao caso.

Repentinamente, ela abriu um sorriso radiante.

Não havia sido um sorriso para mim, e aquilo me deixou com raiva. Eu nunca a havia visto sorrir em nenhum outro lugar. O sorriso dela era _meu_. Ela só sorria nos treinos. Como ela estava sorrindo para o nada ali?

Observei que o byakugan de Hinata estava ativado, encarando a floresta depois dos portões de Konoha com ansiedade. Dirigi meu olhar para o conjunto de árvores, avistando quatro fontes de chakra se aproximando em alta velocidade.

No mesmo momento em que percebi que time era, os quatro chegaram até os portões: Kakashi á direita da equipe, a típica máscara cobrindo metade de seu rosto; Sai na esquerda, com sua expressão indiferente; Sakura á sua direita, cabelos róseos em um rabo de cavalo e Naruto entre ela e Kakashi, um gigantesco sorriso no rosto.

Hinata correu até eles e perguntou para Naruto como havia sido a viagem, oferecendo-lhe um tipo de ticket de comida grátis no Ichiraku. Sai, Kakashi e Sakura saíram de perto, a última gritando para Naruto se apressar, para que fizessem o relatório da missão.

Franzi a testa. O que os dois faziam sozinhos conversando? Ela sempre gostara dele, isso era certo, mas ele nunca havia retribuído realmente, pois além de ser um estúpido, – se contentava com o fato de saber que 2 + 2 era 4 – era burro, e nunca percebeu os – óbvios – sentimentos de Hinata.

Os dois conversaram por uns dez minutos, até ele pedir licença para fazer o relatório da missão.

Com um aceno de mão, ele desapareceu no ar, reaparecendo algumas casas á minha direita. Desatento, não me percebeu.

Eu ainda observava quando Hinata começou a sorrir debilmente para o chão, como se o fato de Naruto falar com ela fosse a coisa mais incrível do universo.

**.**

Os raios de sol iluminavam o campo de treinamento. Estávamos treinando há menos de trinta minutos e Hinata já suava, passando toda hora a mão pela testa. Parecia mais exausta que o habitual.

Talvez fosse resultado de esperar um babaca que estava em missão e não dormir apropriadamente.

- _Sensei_? Algum problema? – Hinata parecia realmente preocupada com o fato de que eu não havia dito nada desde que ela chegara, mas não me importei. Ela havia me pedido para treiná-la e faltara o treino para encontrar com um _maldito _estúpido!

- Não. – Respondi. Ela abriu a boca para dizer outra coisa, mas eu não estava com paciência para conversar. – Estilo do punho gentil! – Não lhe dei tempo de pensar no que estava acontecendo. - _Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou!_

Ela foi de encontro com o chão com força, quicando com a bunda e caindo de costas na terra.

- Qual é o seu problema hoje? – Ela perguntou, levantando-se e batendo na roupa suja de terra. – Você pode pegar um pouco mais leve comigo, como sempre? Se você mudar o nível do meu treinamento de uma hora pra outra, eu nunca vou conseguir acompanhar.

- Eu estou pegando leve demais com você. – Respondi, e vi que não seria o bastante para que ela ficasse quieta. – Assim você vai continuar uma inútil. – Completei.

Imediatamente percebi que ela havia ficado magoada. Eu sabia que aquilo aconteceria, mas não consegui me conter.

Hinata virou-se de costas, murmurando um "Até amanhã" com a voz embargada e seguindo para a floresta, na direção do clã Hyuuga.

Apoiei-me em uma das árvores, encostando minha testa na mesma. Respirei fundo, tentando me controlar. Ainda podia escutar os passos dela nas folhas secas distribuídas pelo chão.

- Maldição. – Sussurrei, socando o caule da árvore.

Eu estava nervoso e estava descontando nela, que não tinha nada a ver com meus sentimentos egoístas.

Justo nela.

- Maldição. – Sussurrei de novo, dando um soco mais forte no caule da árvore.

**.**

- O que aconteceu com você? – Ela perguntou quando terminamos de treinar, no dia seguinte. – Você voltou a ser como antes, como quando começamos o treino.

Apenas olhei para ela, sem dizer nada. Eu sabia, sim, mas mal revelava para mim mesmo. Não falaria justo para _ela_, que era o motivo principal de toda a minha confusão interna.

- Neji-_sensei_! – Chamou. – Por favor, me diga.

_Depois de 78 dias de treino você resolveu faltar para esperar um maldito idiota que ficou sem perceber seus sentimentos por mais de cinco anos!_ Eu tinha vontade de gritar para ela.

Apenas girei e andei na direção do clã Hyuuga, desativando o byakugan. Era melhor que eu a ignorasse.

- Neji-_sensei_?

Não daria para ignorá-la.

- O que é? – Falei, virando-me.

Ela abriu a boca para responder pelo menos duas vezes. Brincava com os dedos das mãos na frente do corpo, o que denunciava seu nervosismo.

- N-Nada. – Murmurou.

Voltávamos a ser quem costumávamos ser um com o outro antes do início do treinamento dela.

O gênio e a esforçada longe um do outro, como sempre deveria ter sido.

**.**

**- **Neji! - Eu estava encostado em um tronco no campo de treinamento, esperando para ver se Hinata iria ou não aparecer depois do dia anterior. No lugar dela, Tenten vinha correndo em minha direção com um sorriso no rosto. – Quanto tempo!

Ergui o olhar para minha antiga companheira de equipe e acenei com a cabeça. Ela riu como se eu fosse a pessoa mais divertida do mundo, e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Como sempre com toda essa sua frieza. - Comentou. – Estava com saudades. Tem tempo que você não aparece para treinar comigo.

Dei de ombros, encarando o nascer do sol.

- Ocupado com as gatinhas, não é?

- Claro. – Respondi ironicamente.

Tenten riu, mas a risada parou de repente. Permiti-me dar uma rápida olhada para seu rosto, vendo que ela respirava fundo, agora séria. Parecia prestes a me contar alguma coisa.

- Eu sei que não nos vemos há um tempo e provavelmente você já nem gosta mais tanto assim de mim. – Ela deu uma pausa repentina e bateu com o ombro no meu, rindo. – E eu sei que você gostava! Enfim, ainda assim, eu queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber...

Esperei pela continuação e ela ergueu a mão direita. Havia uma aliança em seu anelar, com um quartzo rosa oval chamativo. Símbolo do amor, percebi de imediato.

- O Kiba me pediu em noivado!

Não consegui controlar a surpresa. Para mim, Kiba nunca iria realmente se prender a ninguém, pois era apenas um cafajeste qualquer. Era difícil me surpreender, mas aquilo fez minha boca abrir-se num "O" que atrairia facilmente muitas moscas.

Tenten, felizmente, não pareceu notar, dentro de sua bolha de felicidade.

Diante da situação, não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser abraçá-la. Era um ato raro – muito raro, acho que só abraçara meu pai quando ele estava vivo -, mas senti que deveria fazê-lo.

Tenten tinha razão, eu sempre gostara dela na equipe. Éramos eu e ela e Lee e Gai, como em times separados.

Ainda sentados, ela retribuiu o abraço, e senti as convulsões de choro vindo, seu corpo tremendo. Ela afundou a cabeça em meu ombro. Chorava de felicidade.

Ouvi o barulho de folhas secas sendo pisoteadas, e olhei para o local de onde o som vinha, procurando por um inimigo.

Com a visão periférica, pude ver alguém se mover á minha direita, correndo na direção do clã Hyuuga. Eu já conhecia os movimentos dos pés de Hinata o bastante para saber que era ela.

**.**

- Acho que já treinamos o bastante juntos, Neji-_niisan_. – Foi a primeira coisa que Hinata disse, ao chegar no campo de treinamento no horário correto, no outro dia. Os cabelos estavam soltos, e não havia nenhum sinal de que ela tinha um prendedor. Ela definitivamente não havia vindo para treinar.

Confirmei com a cabeça. Alguma coisa gritava para que eu dissesse que não havia sido o suficiente, mas eu me sentia traído. Traído por ela ter faltado o treino três malditas vezes por causa de um estúpido. Traído por ela ter sorrido para outra pessoa que não fosse eu.

Eu sabia que aquele sentimento começava com C e terminava com iúme, mas não processaria aquilo na minha mente. Era um sentimento egoísta, fraco, estúpido. E eu era um gênio.

- Certo?

Ela nem mesmo havia me chamado de Neji-_sensei_. Voltávamos a nossa antiga relação de primo e prima, como sempre deveria ter sido. Nada de treinos, nada de maçãs, kiwis ou taijutsu. Apenas unidos porque fazíamos parte do mesmo clã.

- Certo... Hinata-_sama_.

As mãos dela estavam fechadas, como se estivesse pronta para dar um soco em alguém. Parecia com raiva de alguma coisa. Tinha algo de errado.

- O-Obrigada po-por me treinar.

Num primeiro momento, achei que ela estivesse gaguejando por ter voltado a ser a antiga Hinata, mas vendo com mais atenção, percebi que ela tentava inutilmente segurar as lágrimas.

Essas já começavam a escorrer quando ela virou-se de costas, caminhando para fora do campo de treinamento.

E eu permaneci ali, sentindo as minhas próprias lágrimas escorrerem, me sentindo um verdadeiro estúpido por tê-la deixado ir, mas orgulhoso demais para correr atrás dela.

**.**

Mesmo que ela não estivesse mais lá, eu continuava indo ao campo de treinamento no mesmo horário, todos os dias. Enquanto o sol nascia, treinava meu punho gentil sozinho, sentindo o suor escorrer pelo meu corpo.

Treinava, afastando os pensamentos sobre ela, os momentos com ela.

Nunca nada havia mexido de tal forma comigo, ocupando meus pensamentos. Ninguém havia sido uma boa companhia como aquela, também. Ela havia sido a única que conseguira me ver por trás da minha máscara de frieza.

Hinata havia sido uma boa companhia, e ela não estar lá me machucava.

Novamente, meu cérebro de gênio gritava que havia mais que aquilo. Gritava que ela não era só uma boa companhia.

E, mais uma vez, desejei ser um estúpido, para não saber o que estava sentindo por ela, e para não saber o que era aquele sentimento amargo que vinha com a lembrança dela e Naruto conversando.

E desejei ser um estúpido de novo, quando percebi a tamanha dor que era não poder tê-la por perto.

**.**

Eu estava correndo pelo clã, a procura de Hiashi-_sama. _Haveria uma reunião entre alguns clãs para decidir como atacariam uma organização que estava causando problemas no país do fogo em uma hora, e ele ainda não havia sido avisado por incompetência de alguém.

Virando um dos corredores ás pressas, acabei batendo contra uma pessoa que vinha na direção oposta a minha.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado por onde anda! Não vê que estou com pressa? – Falei para a mulher á minha frente, que tinha a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

Ela ergueu a cabeça para mim, e ao perceber que era Hinata, dei um passo para trás. Inicialmente, achei que ela fosse se desculpar, mas com a percepção de quem eu era, sua expressão tornou-se uma carranca.

- Você que devia ativar o seu byakugan e ver se há ou não pessoas vindo na direção contrária, Neji-_sensei_!

Foi dito num impulso, e ela mesma pareceu confusa ao ver como havia me chamado.

- O ativarei da próxima vez. – Falei me afastando, numa tentativa de esconder o sorriso que se formava em meus lábios.

Por aquele momento, deixei-me ser um estúpido, para admitir o quanto eu havia gostado de ser chamado novamente daquela maneira.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amores! *Abraça* **

**Esse capítulo já estava completo, mas eu achei várias partes uma merda. Resultado: Acabei me revoltando e saí apagando um monte de coisa. Espero que tenha servido de algo e que vocês gostem desse capítulo. O último já está pronto, mas é outro que achei uma merda, então vou ajeitá-lo e provavelmente ter outro ataque e apagar várias partes. **

**Consegui dar um jeitinho de postar esse capítulo pra não deixar vocês esperando muito, mas o próximo só deve vir lá pro final de julho mesmo. Ou começo de agosto. Sei lá. KADSPOAKFPOA s2**

**Enfim, já tagarelei demais. **

**Amiga**: Feliz que você tenha gostado da fanfic até agora, linda! Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que você goste também! Beijos e cheiros no cangote.

_02/07/12._

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


	4. A Esforçada

Capítulo 3**.** A **Esforçada**

Hinata não parecia exatamente feliz quando deu o braço para que eu a guiasse até a entrada do salão.

O casamento de Kiba e Tenten ocorria apenas dois meses depois do pedido de noivado, o que era realmente surpreendente. Quando perguntei á Tenten, ela apenas disse que não aguentava mais ficar morando longe dele.

Como aquela seria uma comemoração que juntaria muitas pessoas, o clã Hyuuga logo se atentou á ela, resolvendo aproveitar-se da situação para adquirir mais "popularidade". Tenten tinha feito muitos amigos em outras vilas na época da guerra, e todos estariam ali naquela noite.

Foi decidido que eu e Hinata deveríamos ir juntos, para mostrar que o clã era composto por pessoas de classe, que sabiam se portar. Fomos escolhidos por termos mais ou menos a mesma idade, e claro, porque ambos já teríamos que ir, sendo companheiros de time do noivo e noiva.

**.**

Ao entrarmos no salão, Aburame Shino se aproximou de nós, olhando Hinata fixamente, avaliando como ela havia ficado com o vestido azul bebê que Hiashi-_sama _lhe dera.

Tentei manter a expressão neutra, apesar do óbvio desagrado que estava sentindo.

- Você está linda. – O Aburame balbuciou, ajeitando a blusa de gola alta que alcançava seus lábios. Ele devia ter algum tipo de doença na boca, para nunca mostrar aquela parte de seu corpo.

Em resposta ao elogio, Hinata corou, o que fez meu desagrado aumentar.

- Obrigada. – Ela respondeu. – Achei que fosse ver você de terno hoje.

- Ah. Eu não fico muito bem de ternos. Por quê? Porque eles não ficam bem em mim.

Eu odiava esse jeito dele de fazer perguntas para si mesmo. Parecia um mongolóide.

Estúpidos realmente me irritavam.

- Vamos cumprimentar os Yamanaka. – Sugeri para Hinata, puxando-a antes de receber um consentimento. – Com licença.

Demos alguns passos para longe do Aburame, e Hinata murmurou para mim, irritada:

- Você não tem educação? O deixou plantado sozinho!

- Você é minha acompanhante essa noite. – Falei. – Não gosto que fiquem encarando minhas acompanhantes como se estivessem prestes a devorá-las.

Em resposta, Hinata abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente corando.

**.**

Quando Naruto apareceu, eu fechei a cara. Não que minha cara já não estivesse fechada, mas fiz com que ela se tornasse pior.

_Desprezo_. Era provavelmente o que ela mostrava.

Como um maldito estúpido, é claro que Naruto não percebeu aquilo e apenas continuou sorrindo bobamente.

- Você está super bonita, Hinata! – Ele disse, rindo.

E você vai perder os olhos se não calar a boca.

- O-O-Obrigada. – Ela corou.

- Realmente, você está linda. – Sakura confirmou, aproximando-se. – Pare de babar nela, Naruto.

Hinata abriu um sorriso para Sakura, devolvendo o elogio, enquanto eu tinha vontade de matar Naruto ali mesmo.

**.**

Quando noivo e noiva começaram a valsar, eu e Hinata acompanhamos com os olhos, assim como todos os outros convidados.

Os olhos castanhos de Tenten se encontraram com os meus em um momento, e ela pediu licença à Kiba, vindo até mim.

O noivo puxou sua mãe e começou a dançar com ela, enquanto a jovem vestida de branco vinha com os olhos presos aos meus, sorridente.

- Dance comigo. – Ela pediu. Senti Hinata apertar um pouco mais o braço dado com o meu, mas em seguida o aperto afrouxou-se, e deixei Tenten me levar.

Tentei lançar um último olhar para Hinata, como que me desculpando por deixá-la sozinha, mas ela já se afastava, indo na direção de Naruto.

**.**

- Gostou da cerimônia? – Tenten indagou enquanto dançávamos.

- Foi linda. – Respondi educadamente, enquanto guiava-a. – Por que escolheu justamente eu para dançar?

- E quem mais eu poderia escolher? Você continua sendo meu melhor amigo, independente do time Gai ter ou não acabado.

Continuamos dançando por mais duas músicas, conversando, até que Kiba se aproximou sorridente.

- Posso pegar minha esposa de volta, bonitão? – O tom não era agressivo. Ele estava logicamente brincando.

- Á vontade. – Respondi, afastando-me, depois de dar dois tapinhas no ombro dele. Eu considerava muito Tenten, e tudo que queria era que ele cuidasse dela.

Kiba pareceu entender meus sentimentos, pois virou um pouco o rosto e murmurou "Eu irei cuidar dela, Hyuuga".

Talvez não fosse _tão _estúpido.

**.**

Tentei controlar a raiva quando Naruto devolveu Hinata á mim. Os dois haviam dançado pelo menos três músicas juntos. Do outro lado do salão, Sakura dançava com Sasuke, sorridente.

- E então, como foi a dança? – Perguntei de forma cínica depois que o estúpido se afastou e eu e Hinata ficamos sozinhos.

Ela não olhou para mim ao responder.

- Maravilhosa.

Cruzei os braços, observando os casais valsarem.

**.**

- Hiashi-_sama _não vai gostar se souber que não dançamos nenhuma música juntos. – Falei. – Me concede essa honra, Hinata-_sama_?

Vi uma expressão de irritação contida em seu rosto.

- É claro, Neji-_niisan_.

Começamos a valsar. Era como quando eu a havia salvo das quedas no campo de treinamento, mas dessa vez realmente dançávamos. Minha mão em sua cintura, sua mão em meu ombro.

A música foi se tornando mais lenta, e ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito.

- Você deveria ter vergonha. – Sussurrou. – É realmente algo horrível.

- O quê? – Perguntei sem entender.

- Não se faça de estúpido. – Grunhiu. – Estou falando de adultério.

A música parou, e ela fez menção de se afastar de mim, mas eu a apertei mais contra meu corpo, impedindo-a de sair. Outra música começou, também lenta. Sua cabeça permaneceu em meu ombro.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Eu vi você e Tenten se abraçando no campo de treinamento há algum tempo. Você é horrível. Nojento. O pior.

Eu e Tenten nos abraçando?

- Ela estava me contando que havia acabado de se tornar noiva de Kiba. Então eu a abracei. – Falei, lembrando-me do dia, lembrando-me de ver Hinata correndo de volta para o clã.

Ela me soltou bruscamente, colocando bastante força para que eu não pudesse segurá-la de novo.

- _Você_ a abraçou? – Ela perguntou e em seguida franziu a testa, como se não tivesse dito exatamente o que queria. – Você a abraçou porque ela estava noiva de Kiba? Não minta para mim, Neji-_niisan_. Eu vi o modo que vocês dançaram.

E então ela virou-se e se afastou, batendo com o salto no chão de modo nada delicado.

**.**

Segui Hinata até um local mais reservado, fora do salão. Era um tipo de varanda, e havia vasos com flores por toda a parte, numa ornamentação majestosa.

- Não quero ter como par alguém tão cafajeste. – Ela falou. – É horrível! E vocês ainda tiveram coragem de dançar bem na frente do Kiba! Ele foi meu companheiro de time por anos e é uma ótima pessoa... Como vocês têm coragem?

- Como eu já disse...

- Eu já falei pra você não mentir para mim! Eu vi vocês se abraçando no campo de treinamento _e _o modo como vocês dançaram hoje á noite.

- E eu já falei que foi um engano. – Suspirei. – Por que diabos eu e Tenten teríamos algo? Pode perguntar que dia que Kiba pediu-a em noivado, no dia seguinte Tenten foi me contar, porque ela queria que eu fosse o primeiro a saber.

Hinata apertou os olhos para mim.

- Você jura que não está com ela? – Ela falava como se eu a houvesse traído ou algo do gênero, e não como se eu estivesse traindo Kiba com Tenten.

- Eu _não _estou com Tenten. Isso não tem nenhuma lógica.

- Eu pedi pra você jurar, Neji-_niisan_.

- Eu juro, Hinata-_sama_.

Achei que ela tivesse suspirado com alívio, mas provavelmente foi apenas impressão.

**.**

Hinata havia ido para o salão, mas acabou por voltar alguns minutos depois.

- Você é meu acompanhante. – Falou. - Deveria me acompanhar.

Dei de ombros, continuando a fitar a cidade com desinteresse. Não estava com vontade de voltar para a festa e ter que ver Naruto com o sorriso de estúpido dele.

Hinata andou até mim, parando ao meu lado.

- Esse vestido e salto-alto realmente me incomodam. – Murmurou. Permaneci calado, não havia o que dizer.

Ela não pareceu gostar do silêncio. Os dedos tamborilavam no cercado da varanda.

- Vamos embora, então? – Ela sugeriu. – Meus pés estão cheios de bolhas.

Meu instinto de proteção á família principal foi ativado, abruptamente. Eu tinha sido treinado para aquilo durante toda a minha vida, então era normal que acontecesse.

- Você quer que eu lhe carregue, Hinata-_sama_? – Perguntei, abaixando-me para ver se o estado de seus pés estava muito ruim.

Ela pareceu meio sem graça, e deu alguns passos para trás.

- Está tudo bem, Neji-_niisan_. – E deu o sorriso de esforçada que eu conhecia tão bem. – Vamos nos despedir de todos.

Concordei, dando o braço para guiá-la.

- Hinata-_sama_? – Chamei-a, num sussurro.

- Hm? – Ela ergueu os olhos para mim.

Senti falta do seu sorriso.

- Não é nada.

**.**

- Você tem certeza que consegue andar até em casa? – Perguntei, olhando para Hinata com preocupação. Estava com medo de seu pé estar doendo demais. Ela não era acostumada a usar sapatos daquele tipo.

- Sou uma esforçada, não sou? – Ela disse. – Então vou me esforçar.

Ainda fiquei preocupado, mas acabei concordando.

Abaixei meu braço, para que nós não estivéssemos mais com eles dados. Com os braços dados seria mais fácil que eu a segurasse, mas, desde o início da festa, ela não tinha parecido muito feliz em estar de braços dados comigo.

Não queria deixá-la desconfortável.

Hinata demorou um pouco para abaixar seu próprio braço, como se não esperasse por aquilo. Lancei-lhe uma expressão indagadora "Está tudo bem?", mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente "Sim, não é nada".

Era engraçado como conseguíamos nos entender apenas com uma troca de olhares e leves gestos. Talvez fosse pelos treinos, já que eu e ela tínhamos que prever o movimento que o outro faria, tentando ler seu pensamento.

Sempre consegui fazê-lo, e sabia de alguma forma que ela não estava realmente bem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei.

Ela suspirou, parando de andar. Parei ao seu lado.

- Ás vezes eu me pergunto se você é _mesmo _um gênio, Neji-_niisan_.

E voltou a andar, deixando-me alguns passos atrás dela.

**.**

Confesso que aquilo tinha me ofendido um pouco. Como assim "Me pergunto se você é _mesmo_ um gênio"? Ela ainda frisara o mesmo, como se eu não tivesse nada de genioso.

Tudo bem, ela tinha parecido meio chateada quando eu soltei seu braço. Talvez ela quisesse que eu a ajudasse, já que seus pés estavam doendo.

Mas ela tinha dito "Vou me esforçar", então imaginei que ela não quisesse a minha ajuda.

- Você quer que eu te ajude a andar? – Perguntei com certo receio. Ela não parecia estar de bom humor.

Ela virou o rosto para mim, parecendo meio decepcionada. Ainda estava caminhando á minha frente, parecendo não querer que eu andasse ao seu lado.

- Eu estou bem.

Olhei para ela por alguns segundos, tentando decifrar sua expressão. Estava mesmo chateada com alguma coisa, concluí.

Dei três passos mais largos para alcançá-la, e dei o braço para Hinata.

Ela mordeu o canto do lábio inferior e riu, dando-me o braço.

Lancei-lhe um olhar indagador, não entendendo o porquê da risada.

- Nada. – Ela disse, ainda com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - Vamos cortar caminho pelo campo de treinamento.

Achei que a grama só fosse dificultar mais o andar dela, mas como Hinata estava rindo e me puxando, fui junto com ela.

A sensação de algo se remexendo em meu estômago já estava ali, junto com as batidas rápidas em meu peito.

Hinata era mesmo a única que conseguia me deixar daquela forma.

**.**

- Vamos ficar por aqui. – Hinata pediu e tirou os sapatos, jogando-os de qualquer jeito na grama. Fez uma expressão de alívio e sentou-se, encostando as costas num dos troncos. Não parecia estar se importando com o fato de que sujaria o vestido.

- Tem certeza? Deve ser por volta de três da manhã, Hinata-_sama_.

- Ainda não estou com sono. – Disse. - Pode ir pra casa, se quiser.

Eu sabia que ela sabia que eu não faria aquilo. E sabia também que ela tinha dito aquilo de propósito, para me provocar.

Sentei ao seu lado, também encostando minhas costas no largo tronco.

- Por que você ficou tão estranho nos treinos de repente? – Ela perguntou, sem olhar para mim.

Eu meio que já esperava por aquilo, mas não tinha planejado uma resposta. A verdade era ridícula, e envolvia aquele sentimento ridículo que começava com C.

- Por que você faltou aos treinos? – Resolvi então devolver com outra pergunta, esperando que ela cedesse. Eu já sabia do por que, mas queria saber se ela me _diria _o por quê.

Ela abriu e fechou a mão algumas vezes, esfregando a palma. Soltou um suspiro ao perceber que teria que responder.

- Fui esperar o time 7 voltar de uma missão. O Naruto-_kun_, na verdade. – Ela não parecia muito confortável ao me contar. – Acabei dormindo nos portões e perdi o horário dos treinos.

Observei um vaga-lume voando e piscando perto de onde um dos sapatos de Hinata havia caído.

- É a sua vez de responder. – Ela murmurou.

- Você já respondeu á essa pergunta. – Falei. – Eu vi você nos portões, e sabia quem você estava esperando. Então, fiquei com raiva por você marcar os treinos e faltá-los para encontrar-se com um garoto. Tudo certo agora?

Levantei-me, não gostando de ter que me expor daquela forma. Certo, havia sido uma meia verdade, mas ainda assim, eu preferia que ela não soubesse de nada.

Ela agarrou a barra de meu paletó.

- É mesmo só isso?

Dizer a verdade era demais para o orgulho de Hyuuga Neji.

_Sim_, eu sentia por Hinata algo que nunca havia sentido por ninguém e _sim_, eu a queria só para mim.

Mas de que adiantaria dizer tudo aquilo? Eu apenas feriria meu orgulho mais uma vez, sem ganhar nada em troca.

Ela era apaixonada por um estúpido idiota que nunca percebeu seus verdadeiros sentimentos, e era isso. Fim. Não tinha espaço para mim ali. Eu apenas continuaria aceitando a realidade.

- É mesmo só isso? – Ela levantou-se e repetiu a pergunta, pois eu estava demorando demais a respondê-la.

Eu apenas deveria dizer que sim, e me afastar. Dizer sim, e não tê-la perto de mim. Dizer sim e conviver com a minha própria mentira.

- Não.

Hinata afrouxou o aperto no meu paletó, mas eu não saí andando. Também não consegui me virar. Apenas ficamos os dois parados.

- O que mais, então? – Ela sussurrou. – Por que você estava tão estranho?

Senti que meu orgulho evaporaria naquele momento. Por ela.

Eu deixaria meu orgulho de lado por um momento, por ela. Minhas mãos estavam em punho, mas não porque eu estava com raiva, e sim porque estava nervoso.

Sim, Hyuuga Neji estava com medo de ser rejeitado.

- Eu... – Molhei meus lábios para continuar. Tive vontade de pigarrear, mas achei que seria ridículo. – Eu não gostei de ver vocês dois juntos. Assim como não gostei de ver o Aburame olhando fixamente para o seu vestido.

Ela me fez virar para ela, puxando minhas mãos e erguendo os olhos para mim. Fitava-me com intensidade, como que querendo gravar cada expressão que eu fizesse.

- Por quê? – Ela perguntou lentamente, e senti que ela estava, novamente, me provocando. Era como se me testasse, vendo até onde eu feriria meu orgulho por ela.

Certo, eu sentia que estava completamente vermelho. Vermelho, com medo de ser rejeitado, deixando o orgulho de lado.

Estava totalmente fora do meu habitual. _Totalmente_.

- Porque eu estava com... – Dessa vez eu pigarreei, sem me importar de parecer estúpido. – Ciúmes.

Eu mal terminei de responder e ela já me interpelou com outra pergunta.

- Por que você estava com ciúmes de mim?

O tempo parecia correr mais lentamente, e eu podia sentir cada gotícula de suor que escorria na minha nuca.

Ela deu um sorriso compreensivo, vendo o quão nervoso eu estava.

- Vamos dizer que, hipoteticamente, tem kiwi na sua boca, certo? – Eu olhei-a, entendendo o que ela queria dizer no momento em que seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Era para _ela _ser a garota tímida.

Beijá-la foi o suficiente para me fazer ceder. Antes que o beijo se tornasse algo além de um toque de lábios, eu me afastei dela lentamente.

- Porque eu amo você. – Sussurrei. – Porque eu amo você, Hinata.

Abracei-a o mais delicadamente que consegui, afundando o rosto no seu cabelo e sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. Eu tinha vontade de espremê-la num abraço forte o suficiente para nossos corpos se unirem. Eu a queria para sempre ali, comigo.

Hinata moveu as mãos, me abraçando também.

- Eu percebi um pouco tarde demais que amava você. – Ela murmurou. – Só consegui realmente ver o quanto você era especial para mim quando vi você abraçando a Tenten-_san_, e fiquei com tanta raiva que sabia que não conseguiria mais me manter nos treinamentos.

"Eu sempre gostei do Naruto-_kun_, por isso demorei pra realmente perceber que estava te amando. Eu só dancei com ele na festa porque te vi dançando com a Tenten-_san_, e mesmo que eu tivesse dito que estava com raiva por você ter supostamente traído o Kiba-_kun_, não era verdade. Eu só estava magoada porque você tinha abraçado alguém, e não era eu. Eu amo você, Neji-_sensei_, e estava com medo de que você não me amasse também."

Sorri, encostando a testa com a dela.

- Você é mesmo... Ingênua. – Ingênua, por achar que eu não a amava; ingênua, por achar que eu a rejeitaria.

A luz da lua iluminava o campo de treinamento, enquanto eu e Hinata nos olhávamos, com nossos olhos brancos e idênticos.

- Neji-_sensei_? – Ela sussurrou, descendo um pouco os olhos dos meus. – Ainda tem kiwi na sua boca.

Então seus lábios tocaram os meus, e a partir daquele momento eu me permiti ser um estúpido. Afinal, o amor era coisa de estúpidos, e eu estava apaixonado por Hinata.

**FIM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Eu espero do fundo do coração que ninguém tenha me ameaçado de morte nesse meio tempo! Eu costumo ser meio sujeita á macumbas e taaaal. KASPODAKPFOAK**

**Enfim, e aí, gostaram? A primeira vez que li, eu amei, na terceira, já estava achando ruim e agora que reli pra tentar encontrar erros, achei ainda pior. Talvez eu tenha enjoado do capítulo ou sei lá. De qualquer forma, não fiz muitas alterações. **

**Sobre a demora pra eu postar: Tenho motivos, okay? Esse capítulo está pronto desde o dia 9 de julho se não me engano, mas o carregador do meu notebook explodiu (Pela terceira vez) e eu achei que nunca fosse postar o capítulo já que NÃO ACHO carregadores para amazon pc (Sim, essa é a marca do meu notebook). Enfim um pen-drive se revelou com O mentor (eu tinha esquecido da existência dele) e por isso consegui a fanfic aqui (corações apaixonados). O problema é que estava sem notebook, sem internet e afins. Ainda estou sem os dois, mas consegui a internet da faculdade da mãe e o netbook dela! Por isso estou aqui, com a desculpa de fazer um trabalho de Sociologia (que realmente existe, mas eu acho que vou deixa-lo de lado e zerar porque esqueci o livro em casa AKJSDPAKPOFKAS – na verdade estou chorando lágrimas de sangue por isso). **

**ENFIM, espero que gostem do capítulo final de "O Mentor", que acabou demorando beeem mais do que o planejado pra ser finalmente postado aqui. Que a espera tenha valido a pena!**

**Agora a resposta das minhas amadas leitoras (Sim, vocês!) que sempre me estimulam a continuar.**

**Reviews**

**Guest "****O que você tem que fazer, quando se encontra nessa situação**": Eu costumo fazer isso, o ruim é que eu sempre tenho ideias novas, então deixo projetos antigos de lado e não gosto de fazer isso com eles, maior dó. ç-ç Ainda assim, obrigada pelo conselho. Ás vezes eu fico tentando forçar o que eu sei que não vai vir (ideias), então alguém me dizer isso é sempre bom! Espero que goste desse capítulo, um beijo carinhoso.

**Guest "Aí que bonitinho, Neji com c"**: KASDPAFKPO, okay, fica entre a gente, fofa! E não é MESMO uma graça? Awwn, quase não consegue admitir que está com ciúmes e que a ama! Porque ela também ama ele ASDKPAOFIPFKAS _ KYA. Espero que goste do capítulo e que tudo tenha se encaixado nesse final. Beijoooooos!

**Guest "O que posso dizer?"**: AAwn,que bom! Espero que goste desse capítulo também e que eu tenha alcançado as suas expectativas! Beijoooos!

**Emily**: Postei! *O* Espero que goste do capítulo!

**Enfim, amores, aqui está! Espero que tenham gostado dessa curta história. ;-; Gostando ou não gostando, deixem uma review para que eu saiba sua opinião *O* ME GUSTAAAAAAAAAA.**

**Um beijo e até a próxima, amores!**

**OBS: Estou com uma oneshot NejiHina pronta. Eu posto ou não posto? Meio insegura e tal, SKAPDOKAPOF T-T **

_24/08/12_

_Maah. Sakura Chinchila_


End file.
